


Destined to be together

by iqdeiji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqdeiji/pseuds/iqdeiji
Summary: ♡omegaverse♡•••Two clans were following the Gods and Alpha's rules since forever, it was the time, that someone will break the rules, once and for all.What will ChanBaek's love for each other do to their families?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! nice to meet you uwu)"  
> it's my first time posting here  
> idk when i'll update, but i will, someday!  
> •••  
> P R O L O G U E

_Everything was in the same circle of hues. Red, orange and yellow was everywhere, on everything._

_**The forest was on fire.** _

_Everyone was singing in agony, in anger, in fear, as they were eaten by the hungry and red flames. Everything was falling apart. Everyone and everything was dying._

**_"DAD!"_ **

_A weak voice of helplessness, despair and sadness was echoing in the safe space, that the fire did not touch the green and precious grass. Just a few wolves, could save themselfs from being eaten by the fire._

_"No! This can not be happening! Please, tell me this is a dream, Alpha! Tell me that everything is just a nightmare! Please! Tell me that our family did not fall weak to the fire, in front of us! Please tell me that we will survive! "_

_The same voice was heard, over the powerful screams of people dying, consumed by the angry fire, together with the old big oak, that united their clans._

_An Omega, dropping his salty crystals, running like a river on his rosy cheeks, over his alpha's shoulder. The Alpha hugging his beloved mate, as tight as he could, like a snake strangling his pray, but at the same time, with gentleness, not wanting to squish the soul out of the Omega. Not in a situation like this._

_"Baek... I... I am so sorry... I couldn't protect our clans... o-our family... I... I was born with the calamity in me..." the Alpha murmured, as tears dropped down his sharp jawline. The smaller boy sniffles loudly, as he peckes his lover's lips and looks into the taller's teriffied, shiny and big eyes._

_"No, Yeol. It's not your fault... Stop blaming yourself! You did nothing wrong, my love! The Moon Goddess chose you as my mate, and the Sun God chose me to be your mate... and the Death God chose us to stay together until he decides when he got bored of your lives... I do not regret meeting you... sharing my first times with you... disappointing my family, for loving you... I love you, and only you, my Dumbo..."_

_**"We were destined to be together."** _

_Baekhyun smiles, softly, lovingly, into his mate's eyes, as the world in the background stopped for them. The pheromones they emanate from their scent glandes made them calmer and much more relaxed than before, because when you have that someone dear beside you, the world can collapse, and you would still feel safe into their arms._

_Their hearts were dancing in sync, in fear, but also in love. They feared the Death, but they loved each other too much, to even care at the moment about the God._

_The Alpha cupped the Omega's face, staring at him. He indeed, was very lucky, to have such person in his life. The Omega himself, was his entire life, his entire universe, full of unknown stars, that radiated harder than the Sun himself._

_As both of them closed their eyes, sharing one last loving and not rushed kiss, powerful screams erupted, stopping them from sharing other words. They knew, that there wasn't any time for lovely moments. The Gods were arguing._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! here is the first chapter, i worked really hard!! hope you enjoy it! sorry for such a slow update!!  
> also, you can go and check this book on wattpad too! there you have the map of the story! :) 
> 
> twitter: @d_e_i_j_i  
> wattpad: @iqdeiji

It is a sunny and wonderful day outside. The birds are singing beautifully, creating an aura of peace, plants started blooming just a few days ago, showing their true colors to the Gods and villigers and the animals became active, once again, curiously checking the new surroundings. It was the beginning of spring.

The villigers could finally switch their thick and warm piece of clothing, to something much more subtle for this season, to make it easier for them to move outside.

Small woody dens are arranged in a small place, in a messy manner, but enough space for them to be. There aren't too many villigers either, just enough for the Clan to be alive.

The hot and shiny star raised up in the sky, iluminating the whole world, announcing that it was day. It's rays started to warm the surroundings and everyone's cold hearts. It gave them life, once again, after a really harsh winter.

A sleepy moan echoed inside a silent and small room, inside the main Alpha's den. Pure and small light rays were making their way towards the sleepy face of a small Omega, who is in a fetal position, in the middle of a bed. The bed had a brown blanket, from a bear's fur, 2 whitish-greyish pillows, made out of rabbit's fur, and another large blanket, made, once again, out of bear fur,because their fur is really good for the cold nights, but black this time, all made by a really talented hand.

_"Mmmm...!"_

A young Omega started stretching his sleepy limbs, as he sat on his not-so-small bed. The bed might be small for an Alpha, for an example, but for an Omega, is very big.

An Alpha can be really big, but sometimes, it depends on his genes. Everything about them screams 'BIG and full with power', their height, wolf form, hands, legs, everything, but for an Omega, everything screams 'small and powerless', since all they do is be the ones who give birth to the next generations of wolves, and take care of pups and mates... but everyone has their own role in this world, even the Betas have their own role.

They are in the middle... between 'power' and 'powerless'. They can mate with an Alpha or Omega, but male Beta's can't give birth like Omegas... they can't have pups with another male Alpha or Beta.

The sleepy Omega was wearing a large shirt, made out of soft deer skin and bunny fur, making it look beautiful and clean, just like an angel. He himself, was an angel, because everyone from his Clan loved him. Everyone loved the main Alpha's son.

_**Byun Baekhyun** _

A beautiful boy, with snow-white skin, with beautiful moles, who has fluffy and shiny, white-silver-like hair. He has the most beautiful blue eyes that the Water Clan has ever seen. His eyes were like an ocean, an ocean full of lively emotions, that you could be lost for entire hours in them. Many Alphas and even Betas, fell for him, but he was too well protected, by his heart, mind, and father, to accept their gifts.

He was a rare boy. His personality could be so dual. He could be bubbly, childish, friendly, motherly, brotherly, shyly, wonderful, graceful, respectful and so many other positive aspects, that other wolves would be shocked to find out that he can be sexy when being angry, desireable, dominant, serious, and so on. He was perfect, for so many Alphas and Betas, just a dream for them, because Baekhyun never submitted to anyone, and he will never submit, utill he meets his soulmate.

Usually, the Moon Goddess makes the choice, who is with who, but before they get born. Sometimes, this decision is taken later too, before the Omega's heat, or some Omegas/Alphas/Betas don't even get a soulmate. It wasn't uncommon to be with somebody else than your soulmate, or not having one.

"Good morning Sun God... Another gorgeous day to add in my life. Thank you for warming me up, Sun God." the young boy smiled shyly towards the window, as he looked up at the sky, trying not to blind himself, because of the Sun. He always started his day by greeting and thanking the Sun God, or he ends up his day by greeting, thanking and speaking to his favourite Goddess, that gave him life, Moon Goddess. 

The Moon Goddess is one of the 3 Gods that exist. She is one of the most gracious God, the most beautiful God, the most generous, kind, softhearted, compassionate God that he knew. She is the one who watches them over at night, who protects them, the one who loves them and show what love is. She is the one that makes the nights much more bearable and peaceful, singing her usual lullaby, together with the whistleing wind and rustling leaves of the trees. Baekhyun loves her... everyone from the Water Clan loves her... after all, she was the one who created and gave life to this Clan.

The other 2 Gods are the Sun God and Death God.

The Sun God is the one who created the rival Clan, Fire Clan. He is the one who warms up the days, the one who lightens up everyone's lives, he is the one who watches the lands, observing how life is active. He is the one who can be merciful or merciless, who can be generous or cruel, who can show that he is the one who rules, no one other. He is above everyone else.

The Death God, is the God who decides who lives and who dies. Nothing special, nothing uncommon. Everyone fears him, but everyone accepts their fates, made by him, and only him. Not even the Sun God or the Moon Goddess can make up everyone's fates. The Death God is the single one who knows everything that will happen, and doesn't make anything to stop it.

Because the spring is here, the heat season is also coming by. The spring is known to be the season where every creature from this world needs to breed, preparing themselves for the new life styles, with the new generations that will appear, and the wolves are no exception.

Baekhyun's day started normally. Everything went really well, but his father, Byun Baekbeom, the Alpha of the Clan, begin talking about serious manners. Baekhyun was almost 18 summers old, and he needed to be courted soon, because his first heat might appear sooner or later this spring.

The boy needed to be courted by an Alpha, and just an Alpha... but first, it had to be approved by his father. If the Alpha didn't met Baekbeom's standards, he wouldn't even consider him as an option. He needed someone loyal, someone who will love his son like he was their universe, mate him, take care of him, like he is a precious diamond, make him bear his healthy pups, and take good care of the Water Clan, in the near future, after Baekbeom retreats from his position.

"Remember my boy--" the older opened his mouth, to repeat the same words that the younger puppy has heard since he was born.

"--an Alpha from our clan, understood. Moon Goddess, I understand dad, you don't have to say it for so many times..." Baekhyun cuts his father, with a sigh. 

Baekhyun, or anyone from the Water Clan, isn't allowed to be with one of the rival's Clan. It is one of the most important rule that the two Clans have in common. Their people can not be together, with each other.

Their history isn't that good. At first, it was peaceful, everyone was joyful, happy with each other, talking with each other. Everything was good between the two Clans, at some point, they might've became one single united Clan... but a tragedy happened, that made the two Clans to hate each other and make such strict rules and patrols.

"I just want to make sure that you choose the right Alpha, Baekhyun... I want you to be happy and protected... you know what your mother would've said..." his father smiled sadly, looking with his sad and old, wrinkly eyes, at his one and only son.

Baekhyun looked at his father, before closing his eyes, in a painful manner, letting a single salty drop to walk on his rosy cheeks. His heart and mind hurt him, so bad, that made him to let a sob out his pretty, red lips. He missed her, so, so much. He and his father are the only ones who know how hard it is without her. He still couldn't believe it.

She died because of that _bloody, merciless wolf_.

_**"NO! Mama! Mama!" a screech of help was echoing inside the forest's heart, in the middle of the night, from a helpless,crying creature.** _

He still can remember him, perfectly, like this memory was made just yesterday.

_**"You really took the wrong path, my lovely flower" the Alpha growled under his breath, looking at the Omega's mother, Byun Dahye.** _

_A black with grey spots wolf, over a bloody, dead corpse of a young woman, a young Omega._

_**"CHANGMIN, GET BAEKHYUN BACK TO THE VILLAGE, NOW!" the Water Clan's leader, Baekbeom, yelled, as he looked with bloody-red eyes, at Muyeol.** _

The puppy shivered at the memory of _**one pair of red,hungry eyes.**_

_**"DADDY! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO BACK!" the little puppy struggled into the older's arms, crying his tiny heart out, yelling, punching, and even bitting the older's arm. Useless.** _

_**Park Muyeol.** _

The Fire Clan's leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! :)  
> sorry once again, for slow updates!!  
> please don't forget to check out the maps!!
> 
> twitter: @d_e_i_j_i  
> wattpad: @iqdeiji


End file.
